


Strip the Umbrella Drinks

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you get introduced to a very handsome man





	Strip the Umbrella Drinks

It was one of those rare nights for you where your boss had released you earlier than usual due to the club being bare. You’d redressed yourself in your regular clothing and placed your nurse outfit back on the hanger before walking out to your car in the parking lot.

“Hey, I was just about to call you.” You laughed as you answered the phone where your cousin was on the other line. “I’m heading to the diner now. I’ll be there soon.” You quickly hung up the phone and sung along to the song on the radio as you drive the few blocks down the road to the diner where you would be meeting Billie, your cousin.

“Y/N!” she greeted, sipping at a strawberry milkshake. “I wanted to introduce you to someone tonight!”

You glanced at the stout man next to her and smiled. “I recognize you from somewhere.” You hoped it wasn’t from the strip club.

“I work with Dean Winchester occasionally.” The smile smiled as he took your hand and shook it. “Business partners, really; Name’s Crowley.”

“Oh.”  _Dammit, Dean.  “_ So I can assume you’ve probably seen me around the club.”

He shook his head. “I don’t stick around too long on business; Dean speaks highly of you and a few others.”

You felt your cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“I can assure you, I don’t judge a woman by her occupation. From what Billie has told me, you’re going to medical school to become a surgeon, correct?”

You nodded, acutely aware that Billie was no longer by your side. You’d threaten her later for setting you up. “Two more years to go.”

“A beautiful woman with a helluva education, color me impressed.” Crowley praised.

Pretty soon, Billie was tapping on your shoulder, a smug grin plastered to her cheeks. “You better take him home with you.”

You chuckled, the thought already having crossed your mind twice since you had sat down two hours ago.


End file.
